


Not Alone at Christmas

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ficlet written for wendymypooh for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Alone at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet written for wendymypooh for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Steve watched from the window as Danny stood waving to Grace until Rachel’s car completely disappeared from view. Grace had spent Christmas Eve with Danny and Rachel had allowed her to stay over and open her presents with her father. Danny and Grace had then come over to the beach house for breakfast with Steve, along with a few more presents from the Five-0 team. Steve and Grace had spent time in the sea which had been followed by a light barbecue lunch on the beach and then a movie. It had been a wonderful day but Rachel had insisted that she pick Grace up by 3:00pm ready for dinner.

He watched as Danny turned and walked back to the house, wishing there was something he could do to cheer up his friend, he was a man of action, always ready to try and put things to rights but, in this, there was simply nothing he could do except be there for Danny.

Danny walked through the door and turned immediately to where Steve was standing.

“Steven, stop it. Just stop it. There is absolutely no reason for you to feel guilty that you can’t do anything about this. Grace is my daughter and her time has to be shared between her mother and me, regardless of what we want, so just stop with all the angsting.”

“But..”

“No buts, Steven. This, this here has been wonderful. Inviting us over for breakfast was inspired. Grace has had a lovely time, I have enjoyed myself and it means that neither of us has had to spend Christmas Day on our own. So grab the beers and snacks so we can sit down and watch It’s a Wonderful Life. Because it is, you know. We just have to realise just how lucky we are.


End file.
